In the Wrong Place
by Galdr
Summary: While traveling through the Trail of Souls, Giacomo's ship fires at the Mindeer, knocking our favorite rude and sarcastic hero off and into a new world. No Sky? How strange! Rated T for safety. [Indefinite hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As the Mindeer is traveling the Trail of Souls to Mira, Giacomo's ship fires at it, knocking our favorite rude and sarcastic hero clear into the trail. The next thing Kalas and his Guardian Spirit know, they are in a different world, completely flat on the earth. No Sky? How could this be! And now there's a talking, blue cat man! Kalas thinks this day couldn't get any worse. Laguz!Kalas x Ranulf

* * *

><p>Our heroes, Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna and Kalas have been assigned to head for the city of Illusion, Mira, in hopes of warning the duke of the Empire's evil ambitions. They have taken the Mindeer given to them by King Ladekhan of Diadem, and are now on their way through the Trail of Souls. Said trail is very dangerous, and some people have gotten lost in the trail, ending up lost forever or in another world or even in a different time. Thank goodness the group has a native of Mira, Kalas. But sadly, the blue haired hero doesn't know his own way back to his homeland…<p>

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gibari bellowed almost angrily, shaking the swordsman silly.

"I just told you. I don't remember how I got out of Mira. Now stop shaking me!"

_Gibari, quit it! You're making me dizzy!_ Shouted Kalas' Guardian Spirit, named Z. The aged fisherman stopped when hearing the voice of the spirit, sighing lightly.

"Sorry there, Z. Didn't mean to do all that."

_It's OK, Gib._

"…Don't call me that."

_OK._

"Now then." He took up the wheel and continued on down a path he thought was right. He happily whistled a tune while everyone inside the cabin were busy shuffling their deck of Magnus cards, deciding which healing magnus goes to whom and whose cards had the best spirit number, whatever that was. Just then, the Mindeer is hit by a beam cannon! "What the hell—!" Kalas bellowed.

"What was that?" Lyude wondered in panic. Just as he asked, another cannon fire was shot at them, injuring the Mindeer, and shaking the entire cabin into chaos. When the rumbling stopped, the others gathered their appropriate magnus and headed outside the cabin. "Gibari, what's wrong!" questioned Xelha next.

"We're being attacked!" the brunet bellowed. "I'm trying to avoid their line of fire!"

Kalas looked up and saw a golden ship made out of machine. He easily recognized this vessel and snarled in rage. "Damn! It's Giacomo! They're here!" he cried angrily. The others looked up as well, all startled in shock. How did the imperials know they were traveling to Mira? Or, is this by coincidence? The blue-haired swordsman turned to Gibari immediately. "Hey, does this thing have any weapons to counterattack?"

"No. She's only a traveling vessel, Kalas!"

"Urgh! We're just sitting ducks here!"

On the enemy ship…

"Fools! What are you doing?" Giacomo roared at his two cohorts, Ayme and Folon. The pair smirked in utter confidence as they usually did.

"We were just having fun, sir." Folon replied, laughing heartily.

"No! Idiots, the Divine Child is upon that ship!" the scythe-wielder yelled angrily. "Do not attack the ship!"

Ayme sighed, her fun was ruined as was Folon. Giacomo usually ruined things and this was one of them. "Fine." The pink-haired imperial huffed irritably, walking away from the cannon's controls. The spiky-haired man sighed himself, leaning against the control panels. "Giacomo, you're no fun, you know that—" His elbow pushed a button by accident. "—oops."

Giacomo's eyes widened. "No, no, no! DAMN!"

The firing happened again, Gibari turning the wheel hard. "HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" he ordered, and everyone obeyed. Everyone except Kalas. "I'm going to avoid them in the trail! Everybody, hang on!" Gibari's rough turn on the Mindeer's controls allowed them to evade the brunt of the attack, but the impact of it whizzing by was unfathomably strong! Kalas tried to hold his ground, but he was knocked off the Mindeer!

"Uaaaagh!" he cried.

_KALAS!_ Z cried as well. _HELP US!_

"Oh no! Kalas!" Gibari roared as he helplessly watched the blue-haired swordsman fall into the abyss of souls. "That idiot! I told him to hold onto something! Urgh! …Now how will we ever get him back?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

_Waaaaah! Kalas! Don't just lay there and fall to your death! Use your wings of the heart!_ Z commanded.

"Derpface! Can't you see I'm trying here?" Kalas shot back angrily.

_Loser! I don't even have a face!_

"Then stop being a derp!"

_What's a derp, anyway?_

"I don't know!"

_Then why'd you say it!_

"I dunno!"

_Sigh… You're hopeless, Kalas. That's all I gotta say…_

"Screw that! Just give me a hand here and help me use my wings!"

_But I don't have any hands! Heck, I don't even have a body anymore!_

Kalas facepalmed at his spirit's comment. He wish he could just strangle his spirit to death—wait the spirit was already dead in a different world. Darn, that wouldn't work. Oh well, maybe just pestering the heck out of it would work just fine then. But, that would have to wait until later. "We don't have time for this! You know what I meant!"

_Heh, yeah I know. I just like messing with ya. Here we go!_ Z channeled his endless amount of energy into Kalas' heart, which the blue-haired swordsman used to gather his wing of the heart and winglet to extend and flap them against their falling doom. Instead of seeing the wild pinks, purples, blacks and whites of the Trail of Souls, both Kalas and Z were seeing the…sky? It was beautiful and the clouds were out as usual. But something was terribly wrong with this picture…

"What the…? Where are the floating islands?" asked Kalas, his eyes trying to find any sign of floating isle, but to no avail. "Z! There's no floating islands anywhere!" he cried, freaking out. The Guardian Spirit sighed heavily, having been well aware of the nonexistent isles in the sky.

_Well gee Captain Obvious… of course. But, this is definitely not home…_

"I could have told you that, derpface!"

_Uh! Will you quit calling me that name? Just remember that I don't even HAVE a face to be derpy about! So hah! Inyoface!_

"A bit irony there, isn't it?" Kalas chuckled and decided to ignore the nags and ranting of his annoying spirit dwelling in his heart. The swordsman lowered himself to near ground level, having spotted something in the distance. It was a soldier in red armor, holding what appeared to be a lance. What in the… "That guy is seriously trying to dress up old school. It's a nice outfit." He laughed to himself at the ridiculous get-up. Z sighed once again, and if he had a body, he would be shaking his head at the moment.

_Well? What are you waiting around for? Xelha to kiss you? Stop laughing at the guy and go ask him for some help. Maybe he knows where the heck we are._

"Urk, I am. Stop nagging me, Mother."

_Don't bet your reviving crackers on it, Son._

After a few more sarcastic comments made between them, Kalas approached the soldier guy, landing right in front of him, making his wing disappear and his winglet fold back into place. "Excuse me, sir. Would you tell me where I—"

"A sub-human!" the soldier cried, staggering back from Kalas, his spear held up in defense. The blue-eyed sworduser just blinked, confused and half startled by the man's sudden actions. Z was confused too, and wanted to know why. So, as what all Guardian Spirits did best, he annoyed his host.

_Kalas! Why's he doing that?_

"I don't know, Z. Sheesh, he's just—"

"Aaah! There's a voice in my head now!" the soldier cried again, his hands upon his head. "H-help! The sub-human has magic! The sub-human is possessing me with its ghastly powers! Help! Help!" If Z had a physical body, he and Kalas would be exchanging odd glances and stares with another. Kalas sighed too, arms crossed in irritation. "Look man. I just want to know where I am, OK? Is that too hard to ask for?" Unfortunately, Kalas did not get his answer; instead, more soldiers wearing red armor appeared from nowhere. Kalas swore he saw them pop out like daisies.

"Soldier! What is going on here?" asked one of the other red-armored men. The bellowing guardsman pointed his shaking finger to Kalas.

"It's a sub-human! He only had one wing and the other was a weird, skeleton looking wing! And, then he commanded a ghost voice in my head to possess me! It was weird, I tell you. A total… freaking out thing!" The others stared at Kalas, then back to the man and shook their heads. "…That guy isn't a sub-human. He's just an ordinary kid with a sword." The second officer said, sighing. "You're hallucinating. Those curs can't even conjure up a tiny fire for themselves. How do you expect us to believe you heard a voice? Hah!" The others laughed with him, but the nervous man was shivering in fear, not believing his cohorts. Kalas wanted to join in, but they were slightly alluding to his spirit being an invisible… well being. That's what he was in the first place.

"Here that, Z? They're kinda making fun of you. You better do something about it. Hehe…"

The Spirit was fuming in anger, even though nobody could see it. _You guys all SUCK EGGS! I can't believe you all won't believe that guy! I'm real! HELLO. I'M SPEAKING INTO YOUR HEARTS! BA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ This more or less freaked out the rest of the guards, them gripping their weapons tightly. "Wh-who said that?"

_ME. I did! I'm a Guardian Spirit, derpfaces! And you guys look pretty dumb and silly now with those retarded faces you have. You should see the looks on your faces; it's absolutely ridiculous and priceless. HAH._

The guards were getting angry at the amount of insults being thrown at them, even though it was only four insults in one whole sentence. Maybe it was five. Eh, they weren't counting to really care. They followed the echoing of the voice to the blue-haired swordsman; with angered expressions, they took up their weapons and neared closer to him. Kalas took this as a sign for him to book it on out of there. "Eh, guys I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta fly." And with that, he leapt up into the air, wings unfolding and he took off southward in his rush. The guards were yelling insults at him, mainly calling him 'sub-human scum' and all. The blue-haired swordsman sighed heavily.

Unfortunately, moments later, the sky was turning shades of dark greys and blues, the sun was setting and wildlife were scurrying away into their homes. Kalas felt so left out, but he and Z finally found some decent covering away from the world. It was a small, cave like place, with overgrown trees around it and shrubs, it made nice coverage. He knew he would have to camp here. "Jeez, I hope all the people here aren't crazy at name calling." Kalas complained, getting a fire started.

_I agree… This whole day's getting weirder by the minute. But I was definitely getting a kick out of antangonizing those soliders._ Z agreed, then something popped into his head, er, well into his trail of thoughts. _So, what's for dinner?_ Kalas gave a perplexed stare at his heart mentally and physically, a frown crossing his face. Z saw this, somehow and frowned himself, again, somehow. _What's with that face, O King of Derp?_

"It's just that you can't eat. You're just a spiritual connection. And I'm not a derp!"

_I'm a spiritual connection that needs to be fed, too. I'm so hungry, my stomach is hungry._

"That didn't even make a lick of sense!" Kalas groaned. The only food he had were Mountain Apples, Cheese, Bananas, Peaches, Chestnuts and some Shish Kebab. Those would have to suffice until they found some sort of town or village to help support. With a low sigh, he released the magna essence of the chestnuts and one shish kebab for now. He wasn't exactly hungry, since being in this new world was scaring him, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. He turned the shish kebab over the fire a few times before sinking his teeth into it, deliciously moaning.

After devouring the kebab and a few chestnuts, he took off his cape, sidled up the cave wall and used it as a blanket, as he curled up next to the fire close by. The moon up high wasn't a full moon, but it reminded him of how much he wanted to be home. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but woke up at the sound of loud chirping crickets and wild frogs croaking.

'…This is going to be a long night…' he groaned to himself.

* * *

><p>Poor Kalas! XD He has no idea where he is. But he'll soon find out in the next chapter! So, uh review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The night had finally faded and the early morning rose in this strange, weird world in which our blue-haired hero has fallen into. The chirping crickets and croaking frogs had finally died down during the night yesterday, allowing the swordsman to comfortably—or at least a peaceful—rest. Now, it was just birds chirping and the warm, beaming sun in his face and the nagging voice of his guardian spirit that awakened him.

_Kalas! Kalas, wake up!_ Z nagged, right on schedule.

"Nnngh… Mmm… Just five more minutes…" groaned the sleepy Kalas. He turned over to prove his point for five more minutes, eyes closed and a peaceful smile plastered to his face. Z sighed, and wished he had hands so he could slap the living crap out of his host. But alas, it did not work that way, so he did the only thing he could do: Yell and insult.

_KALAS WAKE UP YOU FART HEAD! YOU'RE ON FIRE!_ The spirit blared loudly, jolting the swordsman up from his spot instantaneously.

"Wh-wh-where's the fire!" Kalas jerked up, frantically padding himself down. "Where is it? Is it on me? AAAAGH!" he cried in panic. He stop, dropped, and rolled several times, and only heard the endless laughing of his spirit roaring in giggles. What? "Z? What's so funny? I'm on FIRE!"

_No, doofus! You're not on fire. I only said that so you could wake up. But it was pretty worth it because your face was priceless to watch! Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ Z laughed loudly. _Oh gods… Oh man, Oh that was the best thing ever. I have to pat myself on the back for that one._ Kalas clenched his fist tight and growled lowly. He couldn't believe he fell for that one, or rather, rolled into it. "Ha-dee-ha, very funny." Kalas pouted, walking back to the cave and putting his winglet and cape back on. But as soon as he snapped the winglet on, it stung him.

"Ow! What the he—!" he snarled, removing the contraption from his back. "Why does it hurt?"

_I dunno… But that was weird. Try again, Kalas._

"Humph. I am." The blue head tried again, snapping the device to his left again, and, once more, he got that agitated, stinging feeling of pain. "Ugh, it happened again! What is up with this thing?" The guardian spirit shrugged at his rhetorical question. Wait a second, he doesn't even have a body. Kalas noticed this and a skeptical eyebrow went up. "Z… How did you shrug? You don't have a body."

_I don't know, Kalas. I just did I guess._ Replied the spirit. _But now that you said something about the pain, I felt it too. Try to unfurl your right wing, maybe something will happen when you put the winglet on after that._ Kalas still puzzled and skeptically eyed his spirit, probably mentally since Z wasn't solid so he couldn't look at him physically. The spirit sighed lowly, and urged him to do it anyway. _Just try it._

"Fine." Kalas huffed and then drew out his right, raven looking wing of the heart. What he didn't know, is that a left, identical one drew out at the same time. Z gaped in shock.

_Kalas! You… You have TWO wings now!_

"What? Really!" the teenaged swordsman padded his left side, and sure enough, he felt the feathers of the left wing there. How was this possible? He was only born with one… "That's impossible! But it's there anyway."

_Maybe it's this strange world you're in. That reminds me that we still have to find out where this place is—Kalas your EARS!_ Z shouted, and it made him cringe. "What about my ears?"

_They're… POINTY! OH MAN!_

"Z shut up and stop yelling at me." Kalas ordered, and then feeling his small ears with his hands. "I don't see what's so—" he stopped. He felt up his ears slowly, over and again. His eyes widened in absolute fear. His hands stopped at the small, pointed tip of his ears, petting them down slowly. They weren't fake; they were real and they were on him! "AAAGH!" cried the swordsman.

_Kalas! What's happening to you!_

"I have no hulking idea, Z! Why are you asking me!"

_I don't know! It just seemed like the best thing to do at the moment!_

"Idiot derpface! Look what's happened to me!"

_I know!_ Z and Kalas were panicking, shouting insults and quarreling all around. What they didn't know is that they were drawing attention to some nearby bandits, who didn't appreciate being woken up early with shouts of panic. In fact, it irritated them to no end. The leader of the bandits growled, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Blast! What's makin' all that annoying racket!" bellowed the ruffian with light green hair. "Someone go out there and shut it up! And make it snappy! I need my sleep!" One bandit with black, braided hair got up, axe in hand and nodded.

"I will go and silence the nuisance." And out he left from their ragged hideout. He followed the bellowing of Kalas' voice, as well as hearing another voice inside his head. Or was it talking to his heart? He couldn't tell because both voices were annoying him now. He had to hurry up and kill the vermin making all the racket. Through some trees and bushes later, he stumbled upon the wailing swordsman, clutching his ears and groaning loudly about 'my ears are pointy!'. Rubbish the bandit didn't care for.

"Hey you! Quiet, will ya? Some of us are trying ta'sleep!" raged the angry ruffian, glaring his beady black eyes at the teenager. Kalas still kept wailing, not hearing the bandit man, but Z, with his good hearing, or spirit sensing—whatever it was that he could tell someone was close by, kicked in.

_Kalas! A person found us!_ He warned, trying to snap his host out of his predicament. Unfortunately, Kalas didn't hear his spirit either, for he was too busy sobbing his eyes out. Z fumed and the bandit growled in anger at the same man, but moreso the bandit was angry because Kalas didn't hear him. "HEY YOU! SHADDAP ALREADY!" the ruffian yelled again.

_Ugh! King of Derps, PAY ATTENTION!_ Z insulted venomously, catching Kalas' attention at that.

"What'd you just call me?"

_King of Derps! Listen to me! Stop acting OOC and pay attention! Somebody found us, and he doesn't look nice! Look behind you!_ Ignoring the insults, Kalas turned around and did find the annoyed bandit, armed with an axe. The blue head eyed him quizzically. "How long was he there? And what the hell is 'OOC'?"

_He's been there for like a minute or so, and I have no idea… But he doesn't look friendly._

"Tch! That little voice wherever it's comin' from is right! You bumbling idiot! You're a-wakin' up us bandits! We need some beauty sleep just like you peasants, so keep your voice down or I'll silence it fer ya!"

"Aw you big whiny baby, shut up." Kalas retorted, earning a glare from the recipient. "I don't have time for this crap."

"Y-you! That's it!" the ruffian reared his axe and lunged for Kalas. However the swordsman, being at level 99 he was—or was it level 30? He didn't care. He out maneuvered the lunging axe user easily, evading him easily. A cocky smirk was on Kalas' face as he kept on dodging the man's attacks, irritating him to no end. "Why you—! Stay still, vermin!"

"Not a chance!" Kalas whipped out his sword magnus and drew it out instantly, clashing with the man's axe in a timely fashion. The man backed away, stunned by the sudden appearance of the blade from nowhere. "Wh-what kind of sorcery is that!"

"Not sorcery, idiot. Magnus!" Kalas struck the man dead by cleaving him in two, then took a step back, taking a deep breath. "Whew, he was annoying. But not as annoying as Giacomo."

_Wow._

"I still have to kill that bastard, too. But I can't if I'm in a foreign world." Kalas drew his wings back and decided to put his winglet in an empty magnus for now. So, that's exactly what he did. "You know, something, Z…"

_What?_

"We didn't ask him where we were…"

Z face palmed. Somehow. _Fool… But, it couldn't be helped. He was trying to attack us, so that's kinda what he gets. Hm?_ The spirit stopped chattering, which drew Kalas' attention close. _Someone else is coming, Kalas. And it smells like soldiers from yesterday!_ Soldiers, huh? Maybe he could get some payback for them brandishing their weapons at him. But, something else was fishy. How did Z smell them? He didn't have a nose.

_Shut up with that thought, Kalas. I know I don't have a nose!_

"Then why'd you say you could smell them? That didn't make any sense."

_And? I just like breaking the fourth walls with my ingenious mind._

"…I'm not going to comment on that. Let's get out of here."

Please do.

The swordsman called back his weapon in its appropriate magnus, unfurled his wings again and took off. The chilling breeze of the new morning felt good into his hair, wings and on his face. But he still had yet to find anyone that he could talk to without them trying to kill him first then ask questions later. This world was absolutely crazy with fools and idiots, and Kalas hoped he wouldn't catch the crazy disease while he was here. After what seemed like an hour of flight, the swordsman yawned. He had no idea where he was going; he was flying around aimlessly.

_How much longer are you gonna fly around aimlessly?_

"Until I find some sort of village, duh. Don't rush me."

_Not rushing, but just asking, twerp. Sheesh. So unappreciative._

"I am appreciative! Take that back you figment of imagination!"

_Why I never! How dare you! Just for that, you're now the official Emperor of Derps!_

"Why you—"

"Hey! Craving crow! This is the land of Phoenicis! You're not allowed here!"

The gruff voice was overhead, and Kalas looked up to see a man with brown wings, a white headband wrapped around his head, pointed ears, ruffled light brown hair, clothed in a light green tunic shirt, cream colored trousers and brown sandals was flying above him. In fact, there were quite a few of them. Were they quadruplets? Unfortunately, another insult to Kalas at this time was the bad idea. "What'd you call me, punk?" snapped Kalas.

"I called you a craving crow! You stupid raven!" the winged man bellowed again.

"Say it to my face, retard!" Kalas snarled, retrieving his weapons from their magnus again. The winged people were startled in awe at how Kalas was holding a weapon in his hand. But, the first one wasn't so much as phased by it.

"Tch! You think you look all important by holding that sword! I'll teach you a lesson, scum!" He outstretched his wings and began to glow green light, his form turning into the green speckles of light and into a large, cawing hawk of the same colored wings as before. Kalas half gulped at the massive size of the bird, and even Z was wetting his pants. Well, if he had any, he would be.

_Woah, he's huge!_ Z croaked out loud.

"Well, duh! I know that!"

"What was that voice? Agh, it doesn't matter! I'm going to rip out your head off, traitorous scum!" The hawk squawked, and charged at Kalas. The raven-winged teen ducked from the huge talons that tried to grab him and swerved away. He ignored Z's ranting complaints about how close that was to his head and focused on trying to hit the darn thing. Unfortunately, Z's nagging voice pelted him harder with irritation.

"Z, shut up and lend me your power! I can't get a decent hit!" Kalas barked, throwing the spirit into tumbling confusion.

_Fine!_ Z channeled his energy into Kalas' heart again, this time filling his wings with the same magic. The light was emitting from around the swordsman heart, like a circle of flooding power. Kalas channeled this power into his long sword and smirked, as the hawk men were gawking in awe. "I am time, dispeller of wind—"

_Kalas, no time for mottos! Just hit him with the darn move!_

"Ugh. That's my favorite part! Fine!" he huffed. "Lingering Time!" the blue head smacked the spirit power of Chronos at the hawk, encasing the brown bird in a flash of time-based energy. The magic surged through it and he automatically transformed out of his large, avian form, and sluggishly fell from the sky. The others stopped gaping in awe and rushed to their companion's side, lifting him.

"The hell was that!" one asked.

"I don't know! That raven is possessed!"

"He knows magic! Impossible!"

Ugh! It's not magic! It's spirit energy! Z raged, but this only startled the hawks even more.

"Ghost!"

"L-let's get out of here and report this to King Tibarn!"

The brown winged men hurried away, with Kalas laughing in triumph at their escape. He didn't feel like giving chase to his assailants, as it would have been pointless. "Yeah! Run away you dweebs! Come back anytime! Ha ha ha!"

_Kalas… you idiot. You didn't ask them where we were either! How much idiotic can you get!_

"Ha ha ha ha—what?" Kalas snapped out of his laughing spree and crunched his face in irritation instantly. "Why are you lashing insults at me now? They were trying to rip my head off and all you have to say is that we didn't ask them where we were? At least you could ask me if I was okay!"

_Well GEE sorry, Mr. Whinypants! If I asked if you were okay, that'd be a stupid question because you're obviously OK since you beat them so easily. With MY help, of course!_

"HUMPH!"

_No don't pout! You know I'm right! Fess up! Admit that I'm right!_

"No way!"

_Chicken!_ Z giggled evilly as his mind hatched an idea. No pun intended on that. _Bwak Bwak BWAAAAK! Ch-ch-ch-chickeeeeen!_

Kalas' face turned a bright shade of red, due to being embarrassed and insulted like so. His eyes twitched, and he wished he could get far away from his guardian spirit and his lashing insults, but he couldn't. They were bound together for only the higher ups knew how long, and there was no way out. "Sh-shut up—"

_And stop thinking you can get away from me because you can't. HARR!_

"I know that, derpface!"

_I'm not a derp nor do I have a face! How many times must I tell you that?_

"Until you stop calling me names."

_…Then that'll never happen. Because at the rate you're going, you'll never hear the end of it from me. So, get used to it, bub._

"Humph. Then I'll keep calling you derpface. So we're even."

_Sigh. Fine then. Can we at least get out of here before more of those honking hawks come back with reinforcements to try and rip your head off? They said something about this being Phoenicis, whatever that is, and flew off that way to the west, so let's not go that way. Try heading north._

"Fine."

Kalas returned his sword and flapped his wings northward. He and Z still didn't know where they were heading for, as Kalas was just following the instruction of his spirit's voice. Another hour passed, Kalas miraculously not feeling so tired as he usually would having lived in the Sky and its hardening power of the influence of the End Magnus. But, he decided to land, rest up and have something small to eat.

_Hey Kalas, I see a large camp over there._ Z pointed out, nodding his host to the direction he was spotting. The blue-haired teen looked to where his spirit was directing him. Indeed there was a camp. And a lot of people walking in and out of tents below. Maybe he could find some answers as well as food here. "Nice find, Z. Let's land and maybe get some answers."

_Yeah, hopefully we'll meet someone nice for a change. The last three encounters were all hostile and mean._

"I'll agree with that."

Kalas flapped his wings and lightly closed them in and out, coming to a slow landing softly to the ground. The camp wasn't silent; in fact there were a bunch of people walking around, all of different shapes and sizes. They all had strange hair colors, not that Kalas' was any stranger, but to him they were weird. The strangest thing was most of these people had tails and ears like cats and wings of brown, just like the one he encountered before! Uh-oh, this wasn't nor did it look good.

_Kalas, this doesn't look good._ Z repeated. _There are more of those hawk guys here, too._

"…I know, Z. Hush now, will ya…? Before they hear you."

_Well! I'm only trying to be helpful like I'm supposed to be!_

"Shh!"

Unfortunately for them, the hawk and cat people managed to hear the spirit's voice echoing in their hearts and minds, and immediately turned to the newcomer. Kalas tensed up, knowing he was spotted. Sometimes he wished he was the only one that could hear his spirit's voice… "Crap. They spotted us, Z…"

_Thanks Captain Obvious! I know that!_

"You don't have to insult and yell at me every time this happens!"

_Yes I do. It teaches you a valuable lesson to learn from!_

"Bah!"

One of the cat people approached him, glaring at him with her vicious, feral purple eyes. She had orange hair, cat ears and tail, wearing a green top and tan shorts, her cat feet covered in sandals, and wore a long, green bell collar. How cute, Kalas thought, but noticed her glare and decided that wasn't the cute thing about her. "Who are you?" she demanded firmly.

"I'm just a guy for adventure. Just wandering by." Kalas answered, sensing hostility.

"How do we know you're not a spy from Begnion?" the cat woman asked sharply. She took in a few sniffs of the air and growled lowly. "And you're a raven to boot! You're a traitor of Naesala's cawing crows! How dare you step foot in our camp!"

"Woah woah woah! Hold on! Time out!" Kalas put up his hands in defense, but the conversation just grew intense. "I don't mean any harm!"

"Worm! You and your black winged brothers betrayed us to the empire!" a cat man with yellow ears and tail shot back hatefully. "How can we trust what you've done to the hawks of Phoenicis! Your betrayal led us to many casualties in this war!"

"Huh?"

_What?_ Z finished Kalas' staggering disbelieving question. _What are you fleabags talking about? We didn't do anything! Kalas is innocent!_ Z snapped, startling the cat and bird people and making them even angrier than before. Kalas glared at his guardian spirit, clenching his fist. "What was that, vermin? How dare you insult us fellow laguz that way!"

"Tsk! Thanks a lot, Z. Now they're even madder than before!" Kalas lectured.

_Well, uh you're welcome?_

"What are you blabbering about? Speak up!"

"Actually, let's just kill him here! He deserves to die for all his people have done to us!" shouted one of the hawk men. Other roared in agreement, transforming into their beast forms and edging close to Kalas. The teen backed up, slightly trembling, but whipped out his sword from its magnus, shocking majority of them to surprise. "Wh-what the! Where did that sword come from?"

"He's a Begnion spy! They must have taught him swordplay! It's the only plausible answer!"

"Jerkwads! I ain't got a clue what you're all talking about but if it's a fight you want, then come and get some!" Kalas snarled back, his eyes narrowing angrily, challenging them. "Z!"

_Right!_ The spirit once again channeled his power into Kalas, the raven-teen jumped out of the way from a raging claw of a gray tiger's reach. A few brown and yellow cats lunged at him, but he battered them away with the flat edge of his blade easily like baseballs. The light submerged into Kalas grew brightly, engulfing the teenager in it, and into his weapon. He lifted himself away from ground level, out of the reach of the craving claws of the cats and tigers alike, now at the mercy of the talons of the hawks.

"I am fire, dispeller of water!"

_Kalas! No mottos! No time for it! Just hit them!_

"Z! I like using my signature lines for these moves! It's so much fun, and catchy!"

_Ugh! Just. Do. Et. Now!_

"Fine!" Kalas ducked under some charging talons once more before sending his spirit power for the cats. "Hellfire!" the volcanic energy was hot, burning their paws with the intense heat. The raven-winged teen laughed as the felines were scampering around like furballs on fire, literally. They were bellowing in fury, trying to get away from the scorching hot area. The orange haired cat woman snarled, staring up at the laughing blue-haired boy.

"Wretch!" she snapped venomously.

"That gawking crow has magic too?"

"Impossible!"

_HA HA HA look at their faces! It's so funny! I'm enjoying this! ROFL!_ Z cackled out loud. His host echoed his outrageous hilariousness. More roars of rage and anger rambled on for several minutes until a hard voice interrupted them all.

"What the hell is going on out here?" said the strong, bland voice. All attention turned to the owner, who was a man with dark blue hair, wearing a green headband with stern blue eyes, and sported a long, red cape. He was accompanied by a younger looking… girl? With long black hair with red eyes, dressed in black robes and had a strange red mark on the forehead. Next to that person, a large, muscular man with fluffy, fiery red hair and another cat person with light blue hair, ears and tail and strange colored eyes. The orange haired cat woman approached the man with blue hair, well with darker blue hair, immediately. "Ike! There is a raven here!" she hissed, indicating Kalas high in the air. "He is causing a ruckus!"

"A traitor is here?" the red haired muscle man bellowed angrily. At the sound of this commotion, two more winged people, one with dark brown, wearing a green top, purposefully slit open down the center, exposing his buff chest, cream pants, brown boots and a red headband. His eyes were a menacing grey color and he had large, gradient brown colored wings. The one next to him was a man garbed in literally all white, save for a few streaks down his pants were a light yellow color. He was pale, had soft green eyes, and long, blond hair. He sported pearly white wings. Kalas chuckled, easily mistaking this guy as one of Ladekhan's relatives.

"Lethe, where is the worm? I will rip him to shreds!"

"I'd like my own go at this guy. Where is he?" said the relatively large hawk man.

"He is up there!" the orange cat woman called Lethe pointed her comrades towards Kalas, who still looked down at them in confusion. For some reason, he could hear them clearly, as if his hearing enhanced somehow. The man called Ike looked up, maintaining his expression, and sighed heavily. "Someone bring him down here." He said simply.

"I will." Spoke up another hawk person. He had light brown hair and matching colored wings, and looked quite young. He wore a red tunic top, tan trousers, a green sash across his waist and easy eyes. Another hawk with dark brown wings, spiky brown hair, narrowed eyes, and garbed in dark brown robes as well. "I will accompany him."

"All right Janaff, Ulki. Go." Commanded the taller hawk man. The two nodded and sprung into the air with their wings, flying towards Kalas.

_Kalas! More of them are coming! But… they don't seem to be wanting to hurt us._ Z said softly, the blue-haired teen staying cautious. He held onto his swords, prepared to strike should they do anything weird. "Who are you?" questioned Kalas.

"I'm Janaff and this is Ulki. We don't wanna hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Well your friends obviously wanted to skin me alive! I didn't even do anything, and they're lashing claims at me like a whip!" huffed Kalas. "I think it was rude of them to throw assumptions."

"If you'd come down, perhaps we can talk this over with our king and commander of this army." Suggested Ulki, who kept as calm as possible with his soft, but firm voice. Kalas' face still showed with protest and anger, quite upset with the whole mess he wasn't responsible for. However, Z's nagging, whispering, voice grabbed his attention.

_Come on Kalas. They're not attacking us like the rest of them. And, they could tell us where we are finally, and maybe grab something good to eat… This is probably one of our last chances to get something right._

"Sigh. Fine then…" he reluctantly agreed with the two hawk men and descended down slowly. Once were aground, Kalas called back his wings and blades with flashes of light, startling just about everyone that was around. The blue-haired teen shot them all annoyed glares, as if they hadn't seen somebody with wings of the heart before. "What are you all staring at?" Before any of them could snarl back, the man named Ike stepped forward to him. He was quite muscular toned himself, his serious blue eyes harpooning on Kalas like a shark. Both the host and spirit were crumbling in awe at the taller swordsman.

"I think we'll need to have a talk. Come to my tent."

* * *

><p>"…So that's the end of it." Kalas said about an hour and a half later, having finished explaining his tale from the start of the Trail of Souls with his allies, and then somehow winding up here. He didn't explain the magnus, his wings or his spirit yet, who had been quiet the entire time. "As far as I know, I have no clue where I am. I'm just…here." He finished. The occupants inside Ike's tent other than Ike himself were his comrades Soren, the black robed man as it was confirmed, Skirmir, the hot-headed red-haired man, Tibarn, the large hawk man, Janaff and Ulki, the other two hawks who came to him earlier, Reyson, a heron prince, and Ranulf, the blue cat man.<p>

"…Interesting tale." Spoke Soren softly, who had absorbed the tale like a wet sponge.

"I agree. I had no idea such places existed." The White Prince added, still trying to put the story together.

"I apologize for my men attacking you, young Kalas." Skirmir added. "But, this is war against the Begnion armies. And a traitor amongst us Laguz has betrayed us."

"Naesala, the Raven King." Ranulf was next to chip in. His ears twitched irritably, which Kalas still thought was cute. Seeing a cat man was intriguing, and very strange. "He is the one that was just spies for the empire, and told them about our plans to attacking their cargo… That's why they were so hostile towards you."

"I see. That's OK then. I think I understand." Kalas replied. "But I will tell you… I'm not a… well, a raven Laguz like they are. I'm just a normal guy." Ike quizzically lifted his head up in this one, and Kalas was getting all sorts of confused stares from the group. He coughed to clear his throat before continuing. "I mean. I'm not like you guys. My wings are… special, you can say."

"Ah yes. That was an odd display." Soren noted, his serious, auburn eyes staring at the blue-haired swordsman. "It's uncommon for any Laguz to use weapons, let alone magic."

"It's too complex for us, so we just use our talons and claws to attack." Tibarn added in. "So, you using a weapon startled most, and when you didn't transform, it surprised them even more." The hawk king stretched his wings, and crossed his arms. "So, Kalas. You look like a reasonable guy. How does your wings differ from ours?"

"Well, they're called Wings of the Heart where I'm from. They're wings, projections of the heart. Almost like an illusion, but they're real and are connected spiritually to your heart." Kalas explained as best as he could, hoping to not confuse his listeners. Thankfully, they seemed to grasp that, but still had on addled expressions. "Hmm, I see…" Reyson spoke. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, Kalas, but there is a strange presence that lurks in your heart… I can feel it…"

"Huh? You can?"

"Yeah. Reyson's a heron. They can peer into anyone's hearts and minds, and can read them, and tell what they're thinking by the flow of emotions and such." added Ranulf and his small explanation. He then noticed Kalas' expression of surprise and lightly grinned. "Sorry…"

"No, it's OK." The teen replied. "So… I guess I shouldn't keep him a secret anymore. Z, go ahead and introduce yourself."

_Huh, about time. I was getting cold feet… Any longer of silence and I would have drowned._ Everyone in the tent jumped lightly, except Reyson, who merely smiled. The voice of the spirit was enchanting and had extraordinary power, of course. However, the startled group members blinked in confusion and shock. "Where…? Something was talking to my heart…?" Soren wondered first. The others basically said the same thing, looking clueless.

"Oh stop being a drama queen." Kalas lectured, which Z huffed in defiance.

_Fine. AHEM. Anyway, hello everyone. My name is Z. I'm a Guardian Spirit, and my host is this Kalas. It's nice to meet you!_

Everyone froze for a bit, still trying to get used to the feeling of a voice speaking into their hearts. It was a strange feeling, but the White Prince knew how it felt, almost. He smiled warmly and was the first to speak up. "Hello, Z. It's nice to meet you as well. Your voice… tickles my heart a little. It's very warm and gentle."

_Thank you, Prince Reyson. Your heart is hardened with hatred for those Begnion people, I can tell. I'm very sorry to see your people were put at harm and danger because of those senators._

"…Yes. That is what we, the Laguz Alliance, have been fighting for a long while. But, we are on the move now. They have the Central Army after us and we are retreating back to Gallia to get reinforcements as well as our injured men back into shape."

_Oh, I see. Well, if you're on the run from people, me and Kalas will help you fight! Right, Kalas?_

"Yeah, I guess we can. We don't have anywhere else to go." The blue-haired teen sighed, earning a happy, chirping spirit's voice of approval. "But, something's bugging me. Where exactly is this? Anyone want to pitch in and tell me?"

"Oh, right." Ike spoke up now. His face didn't seem to change from expression; it always looked sour and stale, and Kalas wondered if his face was always like that. He raised an eyebrow, allowing the swordsman in charge to continue. "This is Tellius."

* * *

><p>Aaaand, Kalas and Z find out where they are. Mahahaha! Next chapter will definitely have action in it. Now that Kalas is with the Greil Mercenaries and the Laguz Alliance. Hurray! And, yes I'm using Radiant Dawn rather than Path of Radiance. I wanted to use PoR, but then again, the hawks have more rage for the ravens in RD, so I decided to use that. Anyway, Leave a review if you want!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_So, this place is called Tellius, huh? Well, we know this isn't our world._ Z began as Kalas was wandering around the camp. The swordsman was just getting his surroundings together when he stumbled into someone pretty hard. "Oof! Hey, watch it!" he snapped. The person he bumped into was a man wearing green, an orange, short scarf around his shoulders, with long, dark magenta hair in a ponytail, holding a bow. The man scoffed at Kalas, glaring at him too.

"Stupid sub-human. Get out of my way."

"What was that? I believe you were in MY way, jerk!"

"Humph. I couldn't care less. Just stay out of my way, freak." The man turned another way and walked off, still irritated. The same could be said about Kalas; he was still fuming. "What's the deal with that guy? Calling me a silly name like that?"

"…Sorry about him."

Kalas turned around, only to find the blue cat man, Ranulf, approaching him. "Sorry about what?" The blue-haired teen questioned.

"About him. The sniper, Shinon. He doesn't like laguz like most of the world does… It's a bit of a racist situation."

"Hmph. I don't really care."

_Kalas! That was really rude!_

"I mean I don't care about that Shinon guy and what he thinks about the laguz or whatever. For some reason that name 'sub-human' gets me irked. I have no idea why…"

"Well, it's because that apparent term many beorc use is an insult to us laguz."

"What's the deal with this 'beorc' and 'laguz' stuff, anyway? Why do you guys use those terms when referring to humans and uh… you animal people?"

Ranulf twitched his ear, closing his eyes, trying to remind himself that Kalas is a newcomer to Tellius and didn't know the terms. He was ignoring a building fury inside of him that was easily quelled. "Those are the right terms to address the people living. We're all separated as… categories you can say. 'Laguz' is the correct term for… animal people, and 'beorc' is the right term to address the humans. Simply saying 'human' is an insult to the beorc as sub-human is to us laguz. Sorry if that seems all confusing to you."

_Huh. That does make sense now that you mention it._ Z said.

"…Doesn't make much sense to me—"

_Ugh! You're such a derp! Doesn't ANYTHING make sense to you?_

"Shut up, Z. You nagging me doesn't make sense to me. As I was trying to say, I think I can grasp it after awhile. It'll get some used to saying…" Kalas finished, and ignored the rant of his annoying Guardian Spirit. Ranulf chuckled at their bantering, a smile coming across his face. "Heh, you two sound like a married couple arguing that way."

"What the—! I wouldn't even think about marrying this nagging guy! All he does is annoy me to no end! You couldn't pay me enough to try engaging him! All he does is peer into people's hearts without asking them and exposing their secrets!"

_This idiot couldn't even add two plus two together before getting a headache! You couldn't send him to do your homework without imploding mentally!_

"Why you!"

_King of Derps!_

"Ghost face!"

_Fart head!_

"Figment of imagination!"

"All right you two, enough. It's giving me a headache." Ranulf interjected, rubbing his head to further show his expressive voice. The two bickering stopped after hurling another round of insults at another, earning a light glare from the cat laguz. "It's bad enough I had to deal with Skirmir the first time…" He muttered lightly. Kalas didn't catch wind of that, but Z and his amazing spirit sensing powers did.

_What do you mean about Skirmir, Ranulf?_

"Eh! Nothing… important."

_Oh really? I can look into your heart from here, Ranulf. I can tell if you're telling the truth or not._

"Geh… please don't."

"See what I mean? He's a nagging, annoying, nuisance that likes to peer into people's hearts without their permission." Kalas said, proving his point. Z growled lowly, pouting at the outlandish claim made against him. "And stop doing that, Z. You don't have a face to pout with."

_I wish I had hands to slap you with!_

"Hah! Dream on!"

_Grrr!_

"Last time I checked, Guardian Spirit's didn't growl."

_Agh! You're such a nincompoop! That's it! I'm not gonna talk to you for the rest of the day!_

"Fine then. The Silent Treatment, huh? Be that way."

_Fine!_

"Fine!"

_I'm not talking to you, now!_

"Good!"

Kalas crossed his arms defiantly, and the silent treatment started between them. Ranulf just shook his head, and decided to change the subject before anything worse happened. Most of their questions had been answered when in Ike's tent half an hour ago, but there had to be something else they didn't get an answer to. Think, think… Ranulf pondered, then something popped in his head. Ah, I know! "Kalas, I've a question."

"Yeah?"

"Those… sack of cards you have… What are they?"

"Oh these?" The teen indicated the brown leather bag tied to his belt, which the blue cat man nodded when he pointed to them. "They're called magnus. Where I'm from, they can draw the magna essence of objects, making them easier to store."

"Huh? How so?"

"Uhh." Kalas stuttered, looking around for something; he spotted a crate of medical supplies not too far from where they were standing. "Ah, I know… Like this. Watch." The blue-haired teenager walked over to the crate he spotted a moment ago, and withdrew one of his blank quest magnus cards. Whatever that meant. He lined it up with the crate and suddenly, it disappeared in a flash of energy. Ranulf's eyes went bug-eyed in surprise, his mouth gaping open as well. "Woah…! Wh-where did it go?"

"In here." Kalas showed the card to the cat man. Ranulf looked at it, and indeed, the crate was on the flat surface of the card. Weird. "…That's it? It's like just a picture of it…"

"Yeah. When we need it, I can just release the magna essence of it, and it'll reappear. Like I said; it makes things easier to carry."

"Well, no doubt that's easier if it's as simple as that! Hey, how many of those do you have?"

"A lot. Do you need to borrow some?"

"Definitely. See, we're still on the run, and we have many wounded men and a lot of supplies to carry back with us. We have a caravan and all, but most are crates and heavy things like that. It would make our travel to Gallia faster."

"Well OK then." Kalas took out fifteen blank magnus and gave them to Ranulf. "Just stand in front of the object you want stored, hold the card over it and it'll go in. Easy as that." Ranulf took them gratefully, smiling. "Thank you, Kalas. You're a big help!" He raced off through the camp, storing the magna essence of things he thought was the heaviest thing to store. His fellow laguz only stared at him in confusion, gaping their mouths open and awe, wondering how he was doing that.

"How is Captain Ranulf doing that?" one asked.

"I don't know!"

"I never knew he was one for magic!"

"Captain Ranulf is amazing."

Kalas just shook his head as he overheard their chattering, and decided to walk off a bit. He knew they would be on the move soon, to avoid this Central Army of Begnion. Whatever it was called. He didn't really care much. He only wanted to get back to his world. But the only thing is, how would he?

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to take a long time to figure this out…?"

* * *

><p>"Janaff, how many days are they from us?" Ike asked the blond-haired hawk, who was gazing into the nothingness behind the Alliance.<p>

"I say they're about a day and a half behind." Janaff replied. The ones near him sighed heavily, knowing this wasn't good news to hear. "For beorc, they sure move pretty fast."

"At this rate, they'll catch up to us and corner us too." Tibarn added. "If we were to cross the border from Begnion to Gallia, they'd discover the secret shortcut. We can't expose you kittens to that danger."

"Agh. Then there is really no way…?" Ranulf complained slightly. "That just complicates things."

"Actually, there is a way." Soren interrupted, gaining the attention of his peers. "There's a rumor of some caves near here. Perhaps we could go through them."

"Ah those." Ranulf spoke up, hearing this. "Those are the Kauku Caves and you don't want to go in there. It's not only the hottest place in Tellius, it's a literal death trap. Just walking in there will be the end of you. Not only that, there's a rumor that there are two exits from it. One leads to Gallia and the other to Goldoa. Imagine if we stumbled into Goldoa…"

"And not only that. My men are wounded!" Skirmir added in worriedly. "We cannot risk anymore injuries!"

"Well, while you chicken heads are babbling away, the enemy is now a day behind us." Janaff concluded, still being the eyes of the group. "They'll be here before we even have time to eat breakfast!"

"Then that settles it. We head for the Kauku Caves. Now." The tactician nearly commanded. So far, Soren's tactical prowess has led to many victories for the Alliance, and they wouldn't doubt their little wind mage this time, either. Kalas had overheard the conversation, and the group was now heading for some caves that are extremely hot. Great. How can this get any worse…

"How can this get any worse?" he wondered to himself, making sure to keep a few feet away from everybody as many didn't enjoy his company. Especially that Shinon man. 'This place is just too crazy for me. And there are so many rude people. Humph! I don't really care anyway.'

_…Your negative thoughts are ruining my silence._

"Thought you weren't going to talk to me for the rest of the day? What happened to that?"

_Shut up. I'm… bored. It's no fun to not insult someone for such a long time._

"Then go insult somebody. Sheesh."

_Humph! I will then. Let's see… That guy named Shinon's an ass. Ah…! I found his heart. Ahem. Hello!_

The pink haired—excuse me, I meant to type, the magenta haired sniper flickered his eyes open, his conversation with Gatrie being interrupted abruptly. "Who is that? Who are you?" the bow user demanded rudely, which Z had to try containing his excited giggles. Gatrie blinked, wondering what that voice was, too. He had heard it during the camp earlier, but it was quite faint and he didn't know where it was coming from. Now, it was very clear and he was interested in figuring out whose it was. Unfortunately for him, Z peered into his heart and saw those desired thoughts.

_Hello Gatrie! You're wondering who I am?_

"Ah! That sweet, heavenly filled voice yet again!" the general-clad man purred.

_Uhh… erm…_

"Your voice is so lovely! Who are you, good lady?"

"Gatrie… that voice isn't—" Shinon started but the spirit was quicker than him.

_I'm… Z. That's my name. Heehee._ The spirit tried sounding girly now on purpose, just to tease the lance user. Gatrie flickered his eyes lovingly, feeling enchanted and wanted to swoon this lady whom had the nicest voice ever. The sniper just slapped his forehead in worry, and another sniper near him with light green hair and blue eyes, Rolf, blinked wonderingly. "Hey, that voice does sound a bit nice." The boy bow user added, smiling.

"Ugh, Rolf not you too." complained Shinon.

_Ha ha! The more the merrier, I'll say._

"Stop flirting, lover boy." Kalas lectured.

_Shush, Kalas!_

"Heads up everyone. Begnion soldiers are stationed in the caves." Ike warned, interrupting the chatter of Z, Gatrie, Shinon and Rolf. And, it was a relief to the blue-haired teenaged swordsman. He was getting annoyed by his guardian spirit's stupid flirting with Gatrie, and hated hearing the conversation as well. He couldn't just ignore it; it rang into his ears as well, since Z was listening in. They shared the same heart, so the body senses would also be shared. Unfortunately. "We'll route them, allowing Skirmir and his injured men through to search for an exit."

The soldiers agreed and entered the death caves one by one, slowing watching out for lava spurts and random other things. And by random other things… well we don't know just yet about them. "Finally, some action." Kalas snorted, ignoring Z's voice at the moment about 'watching out for the lava' and 'try not to use your wings'. The spirit only reminded Kalas of a certain fairy in a certain game in a certain timeline…

"Z… What are you trying to be? Navi the fairy? You're both so annoying, you should get married."

_What the…? Who is this Navi person?_

"Fairy." Kalas corrected.

_Whatever! I don't know a Navi and I'll definitely not marry Navi, either! Did you forget I don't have a body, Kalas? You idiot._

"No, I didn't forget. You should just go visit the poor guy who's stuck with her and give him consolation."

_And miss my chance at ruining your days and insulting you? Hah! Yeah right! By the way, stop alluding to other games! This one is Fire Emblem!_

"…What?"

_Hah! My ingenious fourth wall breaking has STUNNED you to silence!_

"Whatever. I'm going to ignore what you said and move on." And thus, that is what our blue haired hero did. The Greil Mercenaries spread out in the cave, now up on the hot battlefield against men clad in red armor. "Heh. Now it's time to party." The swordsman unfurled his wings and flew towards a Begnion soldier, whom he frightened by his sudden appearance.

"S-sub-human!" he cried.

"Yeah yeah I heard that one before!" Kalas scoffed, taking out his swords and slashing the man with an Efreeti Saber cloaking his blade in flames. So much irony!

_Kalas, can you refrain from using fire element inside a lava cave? It makes things so much HOTTER. And I'm getting hot!_

"Tch. Whatever."

Ike and Soren teamed up against an armored general wielding a lance; the wind mage struck from a distance using his fire magic and the commander finished the man off with his Steel sword. Both Rolf and Shinon were striking at a fair distance themselves, firing arrows at the enemy infantry, and Gatrie and a purple haired girl with a big grin wearing orange named Mia, cleared them off. Two darker green haired brothers, Oscar and Boyd, cleared out some soldiers, one by one as well as a red haired woman, Titania. Mist, Ike's little sister and Rhys were on opposite sides of the battle ground, going around healing their teammates, while Reyson used his singing to keep them all going. They were doing exceptionally well.

_Wow, they're good._ Z admitted, and Kalas only shrugged.

The teenaged swordsman took a look around, seeing Janaff and Ulki in their huge hawk forms lending a hand…er talon to taking out the soldiers and then Ranulf in his cat form. 'Huh, I didn't think he'd be an all blue cat in his beast form…' Kalas thought. Then an enemy mage garbed in red, holding a red colored tome charged at Ranulf, casting a flaming magic! The azure feline hissed in pain, apparently not liking the fire.

"Ranulf!"

_He's hurt! Kalas, do something!_

"I am! Shush it!" The raven-winged teen rushed at the fire mage, his blade infused with a Ray of Truth, the holy element, and struck the mage deep into his abdomen, sealing his death. Ranulf shifted out of his laguz form, panting in exhaustion. "Ouch… that really hurt."

"Ranulf, are you all right?" Kalas asked, earning a gasp from his guardian spirit. "What?" he huffed at the spirit.

_Oh my goodness, you're asking if he's all right. It's just a miracle, I think I was going to faint…_

"Shut up, Z. Now is not the time for that."

_Fine, fine. But Ranulf, are you really OK?_

The cat man smiled weakly before allowing a frown to carve onto his features. "No, not really. We cat laguz hate fire magic. We're weak to them… and it's hard to see through the smoke it creates. That, and it burns our feet."

_Oh no, you poor thing! Hurry up Kalas. Use a healing magnus on him!_

"I know, I know. Sheesh." The defiant one pulled out a healing magnus; the Sacred Wine, and used it on Ranulf. Usually, it would come out and he could have drunk it, but the magna essence just filled into his body instead, re-energizing him, and mending his wounds. Ranulf's ears sparked up from the magical essence coaxing his body to move. "Wow. I feel great. Thanks, Kalas!"

"Of course. There's still a few more of them. Stay away from the fire…mages."

_And do be careful!_

"I will. Thank you." Ranulf smiled gratefully and shifted back into laguz form to assist his fellow comrades. It was hot, dank and annoyingly hot in this cave, Kalas wondered why he repeated the word 'hot' in his thoughts. Well, the place was burning up. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore or ever again. When the boss of the area, Septimus was defeated, Skirmir announced he found an exit. Thank goodness! Of course, while exiting the caves, the two were at it yet again!

Ah, I think I was going to die in here!

"You're already dead, derpface."

_Grr! For the last time, I don't have a face to be derpy about! You take that back, Kalas!_

"Not a chance."

_Peanut head!_

"Fourth wall breaker!"

_Fruity loops!_

"Ghost post!"

_…What the dush is a ghost post?_

"No idea."

_Ugh. You're HOPELESS!_

"I am NOT you figment of imagination you—"

The group suddenly stopped moving. They were outside finally, the air was still as fresh as ever. It was clearly passed noon and the wounded were relieved. "Ah finally! Gallia awaits us, my brothers! We can finally go home and—"

"Has all the heat gone to your head? Look around Skirmir. This isn't Gallia!"

"Uh-oh, that means this is…"

"Hey you there! How dare you trespass into Goldoa! Who gave you permission?" a man with a white headband bellowed, his ears were pointy, his eyes were blood red, and he was garbed in a simple red tunic shirt and white trousers. On his face, were red, stripe-like markings. Could be another laguz of sorts? "This… can't be Goldoa! The land of the dragons! Ah by the goddess did we mess up…" Ranulf sighed.

"Looks like we have to go pay that old lizard a visit, don't we?" Tibarn snorted, looking and sounding upset.

"Guess we have no choice. We have to explain our situation to him." Ike added.

"I've always wanted to meet a dragon of Goldoa, but this isn't exactly how I wanted it to be…" Skirmir sighed. Kalas and Z overheard all this and wondered why they, the others, weren't excited to be in a land where dragons! Who wouldn't?

_…I guess being here is a bad thing…_ Z started up.

"No kidding. Ranulf and the others look pretty sad about this. Guess we'll find out sooner or later what this is all about." The Alliance was escorted through a long, windy barren trail to a massive stone, Parthenon-looking place atop a mountainous block. This is the land of Goldoa, where the dragon tribes exist. Nobody is allowed to enter into their lands, whether beorc or laguz, and has stayed neutral to all wars of the lands outside of it, as the law of their dragon King, Dhesighna.

* * *

><p>Something tells me the dragon king's name is spelled wrong… but my fingers are too tired to fix the error right now. Anyway! Leave a review if you want!<p> 


End file.
